Ten-Tails
The Ten-Tails is the embodiment of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki combined with the Shinju, created to reclaim the chakra inherited by her sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. It is regarded as the progenitor of chakra, and is tied to the legend of the Sage of the Six Paths and the birth of shinobi. To end the beast's rampage, the Sage became the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki and later split its chakra into the nine tailed beasts to prevent it from causing further harm. Centuries later, its revival became the objective of Madara and Obito Uchiha, who both sought to become the beast's jinchūriki in order to further their objectives. Profile and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, 6-B | Low 5-C | At least 4-A Attack Potency: At least Island level+, Country level+ | Small Planet level via power-scaling Speed: Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic attack speed | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class T+ Striking Strength: At least Class EJ+ | At least Class XJ Durability: At least Country level+ | Small Planet level via power-scaling Background Physical Appearance The Ten-Tails is brown in color and titanic in size; one of its hands is larger than any of the tailed beasts. While the beast possess multiple forms, common attributes include a single eye, which takes up most of its head, and spiky protrusions growing out of its back in a shape reminiscent of a conch shell. When it was initially revived in an incomplete form, the Ten-Tails possessed a grotesque bulb-like body with long arms and clawed hands, but no visible hind legs, as well as a wide mouth with multiple rows of pointed teeth and a single spike on its chin. Dark veins similar to those of a plant ran along its body, and the endings of its tails resembled leaf buds, which unfurled as it began entering its second form. In its next form, the Ten-Tails took on the shape of an emaciated humanoid with elongated limbs and a twisting neck. It now possessed visible legs, which it used along with its right arm to stand, as its left arm was missing from the elbow down. The beast's head was altered greatly, as its eye remained on the front of its head, it grew a single ear on the right side, and its mouth — which now contained straight teeth and bore a grin — moved to the left side, with a single triangular nostril appearing above it. Several horns formed on various parts on its head: two above each side of its face, two beneath its eye, and another below its ear. As it transformed, the bud-like attachments on its tails detached, revealing extendable tails which ended in humanoid hands. After further maturing, the Ten-Tails' body became less emaciated, it grew a complete left arm, and it began standing on its hind legs. It later gained an even more muscular appearance and the horns on top of its head grew in size. When Hagoromo and Hamura encountered the Ten-Tails, it strongly resembled this form, albeit with a bloated appearance and additional spikes on its body. After becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Obito expelled a construct of the Ten-Tails from his body, which then split open to reveal a gigantic tree, much like the original Shinju. This tree form, which completely dwarfed the Ten-Tails in size, possessed a tall, straight trunk with a single purple bud situated on top, inside of which was the Ten-Tails' eye. This tree form was initially stated to be the Shinju, but it was later referred to as the Ten-Tails. Personality According to Kurama, the Ten-Tails cannot be sensed through such means as detecting negative emotions as it has no feelings or ideals of its own. Despite this, when it sensed the presence of the tailed beasts' chakra inside Naruto Uzumaki and was reminded of Hagoromo, it reacted by gathering chakra and strengthening itself. It was believed that the Ten-Tails was an incarnation of the Shinju with the singular goal of regathering the chakra that Kaguya had stolen from it, but in actuality, it was following Kaguya's will to reclaim all chakra for herself. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Godly Chakra Power: Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Tailed Beasts Category:Deities Category:God Category:Immortal Category:Naruto Characters Category:Tier 6 Class Category:Tier 5 Class Category:Tier 4 Class